Crave Me
by LolitaPop27
Summary: A compilation of one-shots, as well as drabbles, all circling round Rose and Dimitri's intimate relationship. WARNING:: smut, smut, and more smut. You have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

Heat

In the ninety-eight degree weather, Rose was sure she was going to die. With her dark chestnut locks pulled back in a high pony, and her body pressed into short cutoffs and a white tank, she was one hundred percent sure of her fate. It was too hot and the soothing sounds of the waves breaking onto the beach did nothing for her. There was absolutely zero wind. Rose was going to die.

She was found two hours later sprawled across the cool concrete patio with a large glass of ice water. Dimitri had a hard time hiding his smile as he carefully pulled one of the ice cubes from her drink. Crouching down, he trailed the piece of ice along the exposed flesh at the small of her back. As expected Rose shuddered away from the sudden cold.

"You ass!" she cried looking up at her very own Russian god. He too was affected by the heat; there was no sign of his trusty leather duster. His hair was pulled back as well, but the stray strands clung to his forehead and neck. His eyes were full of delight, and his smile held only secrets.

Dimitri left Rose for the inside, though it wasn't any better. Adrian had been kind enough to offer up his summer home in Panama City, Florida. It was smaller than what Rose had imagined Adrian liked, but it was cozy. Lissa, mad with her new queen powers, had sent them off on a vacation for their hard efforts of guarding her and Christian. Rose wasn't going to argue with her ladyship. Besides, that meant more time with Dimitri.

But like earlier mentioned, it was hot and the air conditioning was broken. Rose ended up following Dimitri inside.

The inside was pretty empty, save for the kitchenette, breakfast bar, small sofa, and flat screen. In another part of the home was a huge bathroom and then an equally huge bedroom. But the place wasn't decked out with anything Rose would deem as fun.

Her dear Russian, however, had come prepared with a single torn western. His idea of fun was seriously lacking in the fun department.

"C'mon! Let's go in the pool, or go out for a drive! Something, anything! The TV doesn't even have cable!" Rose complained before realizing soon after that she was getting nowhere. This man was beyond stoic, and so she would get a reaction by flustering him.

Slipping out of her tank and shorts, she pranced around him practically naked. "Hey Dimitri, come on out! It's so nice out here!" That didn't really earn her the reaction she had wanted. _Time to make him swallow his pride…_

-o.o-

Rose came back into the room fully clothed, though this time, she was determined. Sitting silently on his lap, Rose leaned into his chest. The house was beginning to get muggy, which was what Rose had been hoping for. Sweat slowly dripped from her neck and she saw that Dimitri too was beginning to feel the intense heat.

"Roza… what are you doing?" Her hands had made their way towards his shirt while her lips toyed with the soft skin on his neck. His throat rumbled with a half hidden groan of pleasure.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Roza…" He moaned.

"Who said I couldn't finish?" Dimitri lifted her up from his lap and he left the seat behind as he pressed their bodies closer. The heat was definitely getting to their heads.

Her body was a live wire as he threw her against the wall. His chest met with hers and he kept her pinned, not that Rose minded. The staggering heat was driving them both crazy, and the sight of each other's body dripping with sweat only made it worse.

Dimitri pressed his lips against Rose's and demanded entrance with his tongue. She gladly granted him access and moaned as they battled for dominance. They pressed against each other aching to get closer, to just be together. He won out and claimed her mouth as his and lifted her from the wall and onto himself.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. Dimitri carried her until his knees hit the edge of plush bed. From there, he untangled her legs and threw her back into a mountain of pillows. She scrambled up to look at her Russian lustfully. He was hers… as she was his.

Wanting to be in his arms again, Rose began to slowly crawl towards him. Grabbing onto the sides of his shirt, she tugged him down till he was sitting beside her. They lips met again and an explosion went off. She wanted – no – needed him to be with her in that moment.

She pushed him back on the mattress and straddled him, lowering her body onto his before nipping at his neck gently. Dimitri's eyes closed when he felt her soft lips touch his flesh. She had her hands splayed across his chest pulling absently at the material of his shirt.

He sat back up straight, forcing Rose forward with him. Lifting the hem of his shirt over his head, Dimitri tossed it across the room without much care. He was going to have Rose and that's all that mattered.

He flipped them so that he was now leaning over her small frame and sucked on the heated flesh of her neck. She gasped at the feel of his teeth and then the gentle feel of his tongue soothing over the abused skin. Her legs unconsciously began to rub together, desperate to rid themselves of the intense desire poling within her.

"Dimitri… I- I want…."

"Shhhh… I know, I know."

His hands grasped her thighs and lifted them up so that there was no space between the both of them. Again, he pressed his erection against her. Rose pulled Dimitri down to meet her and kissed him softly before biting down on his bottom lip and gently sucking. Her hands traveled up his arms and caressed his neck before pulling his hair out of the neat pony.

Too excited now, Rose refused to play anymore games. She pulled herself free and began to strip for Dimitri, who sat back on his heels to watch the show. Once her shirt had been fully removed she started in on her shorts, but Dimitri was quicker. He hooked his fingers into the loops and with one pull, they slid off of her and pooled around her ankles.

Rose kicked them off the rest of the way before Dimitri slid his hands behind her back. He pulled on the small latches to free her from the 'constricting' bra. His hands caught her breasts and he gave a light squeeze. Looking back up into Rose's eyes, Dimitri saw that she was pouting.

"What's wrong?"

"You're wearing more clothes than me…" He smiled down at her before slowly removing his pants.

"Better?"

"Much…" They tugged each other down and kissed. Dimitri, with his disheveled hair, looked a sex god whereas Rose, with her lusty eyes, resembled a siren. Dimitri would gladly crash if it meant being with Rose forever…

Her hand slid down to cradle his erection, which had only gotten harder with time. Her eyes stayed glued as she slowly pulled his boxers off. When they were completely off, Dimitri claimed her lips, tore off her own panties, and began to grind into her bare.

Rose let out a moan that only spurred Dimitri on. He held onto her thighs and he slowly sank into her warmth. They rocked together in harmony, moaning and panting in the heat. Rose ran her nails against Dimitri's back causing him to buck into her more forcefully.

Seeing that she liked the sudden strength in his movements, he repeatedly drove home. Her moans only got louder, echoing off the walls of the summer home. Dimitri pressed hot open mouthed kisses against her collarbone calling her name out like a personal prayer. She fell back into the heated passion with open arms and both crashed into the mountain of pillows not long after.

**Author's Note:**

**Again, we'll agree that I can't write. I should just stop. But I probably won't…**

**You know, I always feel weird writing manhood. It's called a penis. I just can't say manhood… It makes me feel weird, and for some reason I want to laugh… **

**Anyways… If you read Flying Home then you know during chapter 9 I did not go in depth with that certain scene of happiness and rainbows… I so badly want a truck sex scene that isn't child friendly… But I rated it 'T' for a reason… No bueno. Oh well, that lovely scene will probably find its way onto this :)**

**In case you hadn't read the story description, this lovely story is nay a story, but a compilation of one shots and drabbles which are all dirty in one way or another; hence the 'M' rating. **

**Thank you for reading (if you did, though I'm guessing you did since you're most likely reading this now…) and please leave a review!**

**-Lolita**


	2. Chapter 2

Breath

The heated animalistic passion had cooled. The heat of the moment had died down. All there was now was the afterglow of their love. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically. Soft inhales and light snores. Her lids fluttered with a passing dream. She was beautiful. But Dimitri liked it best when her calm relaxed breath grew frantic, turned into wanton panting in his ear, voice softly moaning his name and struggling to keep up in the moment. He loved it when she was above him and her breath was erratic and crazy. How she would press into him and let her sweet scent waft over him; though he didn't mind the soothing reassurance of her tranquil breathing either.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not a drabble fan… too little to write and I went over the 100 word count. Oh well :)**

**Review please!**

**-Lolita**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me

Sprawled out on a plush bed, Rose smiled sweetly at the cameras. Her figure was bare except for the lacy thong that clung to her hips. Her long hair acted as a halo, framing her face perfectly. The photographer repeatedly repositioned her to his liking before barking at her to return to the original pose.

"_Very_ nice, my little flower…" Adrian, a man only a few years older than her, grinned. He was the eccentric type of photographer who liked to act the part of the sleazy underground creep. His neon pink leopard print boxers, thick rimmed glasses, and obnoxiously fake grey moustache only proved the point. He was actually pretty sweet.

Rose's partner, however, was anything but. This 6'7 beast, had girls falling at his feet. Dimitri, or Russian Warlord (as Adrian described him), was handsome. Long dark locks and lusty eyes drove Rose insane. She didn't know him, but she _knew_ him better than anyone else.

Dimitri walked leisurely into the room and sat beside Rose on the bed. His arms automatically took their place under Rose's and his hands cupped her breasts. Rose stretched her arms back so that her fingers could tangle in his hair.

"Miss me?" His lips pressed against her lobe before softly nibbling. Rose had missed him. Though she was only familiar with his body through their work, she wanted to know more…

"No, why? Did you miss me?" Dimitri pushed her back against the bed, sliding his hands up her sides before going back down to play with the flimsy straps holding the thong on. Her eyes widen at the animalistic passion he wore in his expression.

"Of course…" Behind them, Adrian clicked a few more photos before grumbling about how they were starting too soon. He left silently allowing the 'couple' to get comfortable.

Silence filled the air as the two stared at each other. It hadn't lasted long, and Dimitri was quick to snap the strings off, pulling Rose's panties off completely. Her hands flew to his chest as his cupped her face.

"Don't expect too much from me"

It was spoken, but neither seemed to care. Their lips collided as they ground into each other. Rose had pulled herself into his lap, pushing against him and enjoying the feel of their naked flesh.

She trailed one hand lower to toy with Dimitri's briefs. Her eyes were alight with passion as Dimitri bit into her lip and sucked. Letting out a moan, Rose's head dipped back eyes fluttering shut with the motion.

Dimitri leaned and captured her pert buds between his fingers, and ran his tongue against them before roughly biting. She jolted in his arms, lost in the immense pleasure. With hands and lips busied, Dimitri thrusted against Rose, reminding her of what was to come.

She smiled to herself before pulling away from Dimitri. He groaned softly, and then perked up when he saw Rose on her knees, attempting to slide off his briefs. The sight of Rose rubbing his throbbing shaft caused Dimitri to laugh bitterly.

"Don't play with me Rose…" Giving him a knowing look, Rose licked the tip of hi erection before kissing her way down his shaft. Broken moans left Dimitri as he settled back against the headboard. His hand curled into her long tresses, his eyes suddenly very heavy.

She continued on licking, kissing, and sucking until she grew even needier. She pulled herself up against him before sinking down on him.

He held onto her, kissing he neck lovingly, and whispered unrecognizable words into her skin. He quickened his pace, watching Rose's eyes widen before pinching shut. She clutched onto his shoulders, moving herself…

"Love me…"

Shocked, Rose looked up into Dimitri's painfully honest eyes.

"Yes," She sealed her promise with a sweet kiss. Dimitri was confident again. He thrusted harder into Rose, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Both sweaty and exhausted, they gripped each other closely. Tired eyes shut and breathing evened out; a certain mustached fiend grinned behind closed doors.

They were beyond bliss… they were loved.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow… that was interesting? Anyone else agree?**

**Thanks to RozaRocks, Bloodsisterarmy, and eveningstar1996. I just like to assume all of my work is weird and somewhat terrible, but thank you for your kind words! :)**

**I'm going to try to update again… as in sooner than a month. Hopefully. Feed your pet.**

**-Lolita**


	4. Chapter 4

Into You

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

They clung to each other in their sweaty embrace, pleasure still racing wildly through Rose's veins.

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

Rose smoothed her tousled hair back into place before shifting her dress back into place. Dimitri came up behind her and gripped her ass playfully.

_It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other_

Exiting the conference room, the couple made their way back to the royal gala. Eyes followed them stiffly, but they just let the crowd stare. They were guests tonight.

_Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I_

Lissa caught them from her peripheral, and chuckled softly. It was rather obvious what they had been doing behind locked doors. Rose had claimed her territory again, if not just to irritate Tasha further.

_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by  
That I'm not into you_

Tasha looked angrily upon the couple, upset that Dimitri chose Rose over her. His eyes locked with Tasha's and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

Rose however was not embarrassed. She smiled cheekily to Tasha before whispering, "They make 'em big in Russia,"

Tasha stepped back in horror, while Dimitri looked down at his feisty and beautiful Rose.

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you_

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so that had nothing to do with smut… So here. Smut for you :)**

**-o.o-**

Dimitri slid Rose back against the council table and claimed her lips roughly. They enjoyed the taste of each other thoroughly. Their lips parted and teeth clashing, they breathed each other in.

Dimitri removed Rose's dress efficiently, sliding out of his pants and spreading Rose's legs wide. He would have her one way or another. Kissing her neck, he thrust into her, matching her rhythmic movements. They gasped slid against each other; their body heat making the room all too muggy.

They clung to one another, still moaning. Dimitri's lips touched her collarbone softly before moving up to her lips…

When they cleaned each other up and readied themselves to get back to the party, Rose pulled Dimitri close. Her lips kissed the side of his neck before nipping him. Dimitri jolted slightly from the sudden pain, but didn't protest as she ran her tongue over his abused flesh. She kissed it once more before smiling brightly.

She had marked her territory.

**Was that acceptable? I would assume so. I just realized that this no longer counts as a long-ish drabble. It's a straight up one-shot. Oh well…**

**Thank you RozaRocks for reading and replying three seconds after I posted the third chapter. My phone beeped at me halfway through this and I was shocked someone had already read it. THANK YOU :)**

**And yes… the previous chapter was a porn shooting of sorts. I want Adrian to be an adorable creeper :3**

**-Lolita**


	5. Chapter 5

Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

She had a duty to her queen, but that didn't make him miss her any less. It had been three weeks since the two had last seen each other, but it felt as if it had been three years. He missed her ruffled morning hair and lazy smiles; her doe eyes staring up at him with a mischievous glint and her contagious laughter. But what he had missed the most was the quiet moments when he woke up before her just to see her dreaming of the world peacefully. That was his beautiful Roza.

_My favorite place to be is inside of your hugs where it's warm and loving._

_I want to be in your arms, where you hold me tight and never let me go._

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah I'll admit it. I have no clue where I was going with this. Just kidding! Not… :) I was listening to 'If it Means a lot to you' by A Day to Remember. It was really sad and cute all at the same time. **

**To those who keep up with Flying Home, I have the eleventh chapter written. I just need to type it up, so look forward to that? Yesh!**

**-Lolita**


End file.
